Crimson
by xXxLiquidxXxGoldxXx
Summary: Falling to Earth Ramiel for loving a human boy, she is drawn to an presence in ColdWater. It hits her when she realises what pulls her there. When another force of pure evil hits the small town what will happen? Who will fall? who will be left loveless?
1. Falling

**Disclaimer: It sucks! Nothing belongs to me. Not even Patch! (Yums). But I will enjoy making a fanfiction of Hush Hush. A nice change from my Ouran fan fiction. I'm trying a different style of writing for this.**

**If It's bad or good tell me. Constructive criticism welcome!**

**Prologue**

I had done wrong. Falling in love with the human, native to the cultivated land below me, but their free will and power to trust seduced me. They found out though, the avenging angels found out. They found my plan to escape to become human and love him, only one thing was left to do! Pain seared through my back as feathers fluttered to the ground solemnly. All the crimson passion and love flowed out through the gaping wound in my back. My sobs called out loudly around the crowded people, whispers filled the area, the golden gates.

"This is what happens when you disobey and fail to love your own kind!" The Archangel called out to the group of angels crowded around in a semi-circle. He held my wings in his hand raised so that the whole congregation could see them. The sagged with mortal defeat and crimson was pasted onto the ends of them, where they were once attached to me.

"Out Ramiel, the cloud you cast upon us will be burned through with love for angels when you depart this land, with your wings battered and broken and your angelic qualities torn in two." He dropped my wings to the floor and walked gracefully to my side. I looked to the cold hard marble floor. My bare feet tingled with the cold.

I looked back on the crowd of nosey angels of all ranks. I shuffled along the marble floor to the edge of the gates. I saw the cold dark world below me. The one I was soon to fall into, I had one foot hovering over the edge of the platform, when I felt I was falling. Cold wind rushed passed me the blood hammered through my ears and the wind cooled me to the touch. My senses tingled just before I hit the earth and blacked out.

**Earth**

I rushed in and out of the bath room and bedroom. My hair was half in a pony tail I was wrapped in a towel, shoes on my feet and a tooth brush jammed in my mouth. The first day of school again. Coldwater had an okay school, the people were okay but the teachers sucked ass, well that is what I had heard. My towel dropped to the floor I knelt to pick it up and caught the view of myself in the mirror. My eyes burned into the huge scar that ran along my back, the scar of my betrayal. Being a fallen angel was not as I had pictured it. No feeling, none at all, also you never aged. I had to constantly move from place to place. I had just moved here to cold water.

My mind was buzzing as I was hauling ass from one room to the other. I cleared my mouth of all things minty or brush like. Rushed to pull my hair out of its jail and shook it making it wavy. Hopping into my bedroom while fastening the laces of my Vans tightly. I chucked some underwear on, not really caring about the style. I grabbed the black pair of skinnies that was folded half heartedly on my bomb site of a bed. I hopped in one leg at a time and grabbed a blue T-shirt with a guy running and zombies after him saying zombies hate fast food. I smirked at myself on the mirror.

I put on some light pink lip gloss mascara and some Black eyeliner. I wasn't ugly at all. I would say I was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, but it was just common sense to wear make-up. I looked up at the time and cursed loudly.

"I heard that young lady!" My foster mum called up to me. Okay let's explain this, when I fell she was there to pick me up. She too is a fallen angel, just me and her as a family. I love my mum and would not let anything happen to her!

"I don't give a damn mum, I'm late for school." I pulled my bag around my shoulder and ran down the rickety stairs. I rushed into the kitchen and saw a buttered piece of toast. I snatched it up and rammed it in my mouth.

Trying hard I eventually yanked the door open in my ancient car and slid in as quickly as possible. I turned the engine on and reversed down the drive and turned the corner. The school took miles to drive to and as I drove the miles to school mulling over what would happen I listened to the dead beat dance music that pounded through the radio. My car stuttered to a halt at the school I pushed the rusty door open and grabbed my bag.

I walked through the rush of crowds and the bustle of people. The swarm of people coming at me catching up on their holidays missing me by inches. I swerved out of their way and made it too the reception of the school. Knocking on the door a small plump woman turned around and smiled at me in a welcoming fashion.

"Hello you must be the new student, Ramiel?" she asked, nodding and smiling I took the papers out of her hand. _Home room E5_ I looked up to see she had returned to playing solitaire on her computer, _what a great staff member_ my mind mocked. Again I had to push around the large groups of students to get to my desired target.

The class was filled with girls in skimpy outfits sitting on desks and flirting with boys or talking to their friends about boys. The boys were sitting and checking out the half dressed girls. I walked into the room and scanned it for a room place to sit sighed as none were empty. A presence in the room caught my attention, another fallen, one of a higher ranking than me. I dived into the mind of the girl behind him and gave her the thought and feeling of being sick and like that she ran to the bathroom. Smirking I made my way around to the table.

When a shrill wolf whistle filled my ears, spinning round and giving the guy evil he just looked more entertained until I made him see himself falling off the table into a group of girls. His face was so shocked when he saw he was still on the table. I stalked off to the table behind the fallen. There was a girl next to him, she was pretty and she had legs to die for, she had a friend in front of her who was just a bit over voluptuous.

I smiled at them and they smiled back before the curvy girl turned and talked to the long legged girl. The room was echoing with noise just before the teacher came in.

"Settle down class settle down! Ok guys and girls we have a new student her name is Ramiel. Come up here Ramiel." At the sound of my name the boy in front of me flinched, why did I recognise him. I walked up to the front of the class and some of the boys started whistling and making a lot of noise, I sighed and forced a typical girly blush on my face.

"So Ramiel tell us about your life before you came to Coldwater." I smiled at the teacher and looked out at the class.

"Well I used to be home schooled, this is my first time in a real school with other people, so if I act weird I apologise in advance. I like almost all types of music, I'm not bad at sport but I'm not the best. I'm good at cards though, so never play against me and I can throw a pretty decent party. That's me in a nutshell." I turned to see the mystery boy and his name age and angel rank hit me like a hard blow to the stomach.


	2. Unexpected

**eetHey Guys I know how quickly I posted this but I want to get to the good stuff as soon as possible. Please review even if you hate it with all your guts, I love writing this and there will be a major twist at the end love it hate it even so just rate it!**

_name:? Lost in falling,  
Abbreviated name: Patch  
Rank: Guardian Angel  
Angle To: Nora Grey  
_

This was all the information I could muster up from the mystery boy 'Patch'. My first day of school passed by quickly, ending up with several dating invitations and turning down all of them, like me and my condition could date. The boy I fell for was long since dead and even then he didn't feel the same way about me!

I was walking home when a cold shiver consumed me inch by inch, someone was near me. I turned around pushing the image of emptiness around me as far as I could see.

"That won't work with me Ramiel, I know what you are." It was patch. I smirked at his lazy pose and walked up to him.

"Well patch guardian angel to Nora Grey how can I help?" He smirked back but then grew suspicious.  
"How did you know?" I opened my mouth to answer but he answered before I could get a word in.

"How could I forget your a fallen angel of course you would know!" I circled him cautiously never letting him leave my vision.

"I didn't come here to harm anyone Patch; I came here for a life, like a human. I don't intend to cause any trouble. So don't give me any trouble, please?" He threw his head back and laughed out loudly. I gave him a puzzled look, he shook his head and like that he was gone. I continued down the empty road back home pulled out my keys and unlocked the door to the empty house. Of course my mum was working her new job as a chef in the restaurant doing over time as well.

I went upstairs and did as much homework as I could be bothered to do, being fallen and not feeling anything is not all it's cracked up to be.

I got ready for school again but this time wearing a floral dress some black leggings a yellow knitted cardigan and some small plain white pumps. I curled my hair and left for school again without waking my mother up. I decided to cycle this time rather than taking my half dead half tortured car to school. On my way I passed several people and got many "Hellos". Around the hall I seemed to be more popular because I was no longer being run over I was being welcomed. I got to my locker and stopped by it trying to catch up with everything that happened yesterday with Patch. Knowing who he is.

The girl he was guarding Nora and her friends ... _Vee._ Were by my locker pulling out their books for double maths.

"Hi Nora and vee," I said smiling to them.  
"Hey how did you know our names?" 

"well I have a friend in English who couldn't stop going on about you, her name was Marcie. I think maybe I might have gotten the wrong person. She didn't seem like a nice person. I was hoping I could get to know you two maybe we could go for a shopping spree or something?"

They looked at each other in consideration. Their faces lit up with a smile. I smiled back at them and followed them to math. We were caught up in a conversation when I walked into a tall boy in a green sweater. Vee looked him over but Nora shivered, Vee didn't seem to pick up on this but it didn't pass my eyes.

"Hey Nora you okay?" She looked at me and eyed me closely I smiled a sickeningly smile and she shook her head. "Oh yeah I just have a ... History with that guy." Like that my brain kicked in and I scanned him. He had been controlled by Patch's host, the Host (Chauncey) wanted to get back at patch by messing with her then killing her, he almost succeeded.

I woke up (Sorta) on the floor with Nora shaking me and Vee standing over me concerned. I smiled and tried to stand up when a teacher who I hadn't spotted told me to stay down.

"I'm fine I promise."  
"Yeah it doesn't look that serious I would call off the ambulance." Patch appeared and added, I smiled in an appreciative way, I can't be seen to like other people not being human and all. Plus I don't feel so how can I feel pain?

"Patch what made you say that? She just dropped down on the way to math that isn't normal!" Then Patch whispered something in her ear her eyes lit up with understanding and she subtlety winked at me, I smiled back at her and she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at her and got up holding my head in a dramatic way.

"I'm fine honestly, hey Vee Nora Saturday we go shopping!" I smiled at them and Saturday wouldn't come soon enough.

The week flew by I ended up being quite popular with the guys shock horror and some girls. I was up in my room thinking what to wear shopping. I decided on a tank top that was blue and a shiny red belt, I got myself a pair of white shorts and fluffed my hair slightly I looked damn good. Then thought shot through my head, I'm a deadly card player and I could use the cash.

I ran downstairs and shouted to my mum that I was going out, I took her car and drove to Bo's arcade. I got out and cut to the front of the line, the guy 'Bo' I'm guessing I winked at him and he grinned in a boyish way and let me through without any charge.

I climbed up the stairs that had a guy puking his guts out on them and a guy smoking a joint. They waved at me and I ignored them, not knowing what they could do. I looked around for a nearby poker game and never caught one, even though I did hear the sound of a game of pool going in. I turned my head and saw patch playing against a few other douches. I walked over to him and tapped him on the back.

"What are you doing here Ramiel?" he asked.  
"I'm here to join your game... Little brother."


End file.
